


The Cycle of Blood

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: A young woman (Ruby, OC) and a young male vampire (Ken, OC) meet on one of the saddest nights of their lives. She feels worthless and he no longer wishes for immortality. Wanting to find an escape from their sorrows, they decided to indulge in each other's company. Perhaps two lonely people can find a way to never having to be lonely ever again. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

She meets him on the edge of a shier cliff, looking as if he is about to give humanity a leap towards evolution. She can tell by the look in his glazed over eyes that he is determined to fly as far as he can from that ledge. He will glide over the forest's tree tops and do an aerial dance with the city lights in the distance. Sure in actuality he wouldn't get far, but he doesn't seem to care. He spreads his arms out wide like two long, skinny, wings at his sides. He looks up at the stars that shine through the clear, moon lite sky. Tears wet his cheeks and trickle down towards his white, button up, shirt which is already stained with salt that has dried up hours ago, but these new ones are quickly blown away as gusts of wind push at his back, taunting him. He can hear the wind whining against the rocks, 'What are you waiting for?' as it floats up his un-tucked shirt, exposing his rippled abs and slender waist. To her he looks like an angel, with his delicate facial features, mid-length blond hair, and eyes so green, they're as bright as a barn owl's. He takes in a deep breath and slowly closes his eyes. This is the moment. The moment he is going to show everyone, what man is actually capable of. He lifts his foot ever so slightly off the ground and inches it over the ledge.

"Don't do it!" She cries out to him.

Startled by her presence, he stops in his tracks, lowers his arms quickly, then turns to face her. In that moment, seeing her beautiful face, it is as if all the hardships in his life just disappear and all that is left in the world is her.

"Don't do what?" He says while obviously trying to play it off as if he wasn't going to really jump.

She takes a few steps closer to him with sympathy written across her face. "Don't give me that. You were really going to do it... weren't you?" Her eyes beg him to tell the truth.

He stuffs his hands into his jean pockets and looks down at his feet ashamed.

"Look, no matter how hard life gets, you can't just give up like that. Okay?"

He looks back up at her slightly annoyed. "No offense lady, but you don't even know me. I'm not a good person, I've hurt a lot of people throughout my life. So why should you care what I do?"

"Everyone makes mistakes. There is nothing you can't make up for so long as you try."

"Don't tell me you're one of those religious fanatics who believes that all I have to do is ask for forgiveness and God will save me."

"No. Since you bring it up I don't really have a religious preference, if any at all, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in a kind of balance. A person can always make up for a deed they have done wrong even if it takes them an entire lifetime."

He is silent for a moment then breaks the tension with a response, "I kill people."

"You kill people?" She asks confused.

He turns back towards the cliff unable to face her. "At least one person a week."

"What, are you like a soldier, or a spy, or something?"

He forces a laugh knowing she would never believe the truth so he figures he might as well tell her. He turns back to her. "I'm a vampire," he answers bluntly.

They look into each others eyes for the longest moment in silence. He was expecting her to laugh, or scream, possibly even run away in terror, but instead she just studies him intensely.

"A vampire huh? I've always wondered if I would ever meet one."

Her reaction makes him think two things about the woman who stands before him. One, she is completely nuts for having heard what he said and believes it to be true without question, or two, she has a deep fetish for vampires and thinks he is putting on some kind of role play.

"What do you mean if you would ever meet one? W-what are you saying? That you believe me? Just like that?"

"Sure, I mean... you don't know me, so I see no reason why you would lie to me about something like that."

"So you're taking my words as truth. That blood sucking monsters exist and yet you're not scared?"

"Why? Should I be? Are you going to bit my neck, drain me of my blood, steal my soul?" She teases in a casual tone.

He laughs again while rubbing his face with his fingers, thinking 'she has to be high to be making light of such a conversation. After all, they are in the middle of no where, at night, complete strangers to one another, and she is acting as if this is just an every day conversation to have with someone.'

"No, no I'm not going to do that," he assures her.

She takes a few more steps closer while being obviously flirtatious with her hips. "Why not? Do I not look appetizing?"

He sighs, "I'm here because I don't want to hurt people anymore, but I can't control myself."

"I see. So you think that by jumping off this cliff you'll be taking your own life so that you won't have to take others?"

He nods his head.

"So is this normally how vampires take their lives? By jumping off high places and splattering themselves on the surface below?"

He shakes his head. "To be honest I wouldn't know. It just seemed like the next best thing to try."

"The next best thing?"

"Yeah, this isn't my first suicide attempt."

"How many times have you tried?"

"So many I have lost count." He thinks to himself for a moment. "Probably in the dozens."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What a burden it must be to able to live forever, to do anything you could ever imagine, and yet be so unhappy."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to end it sooner or later. When you try everything, eventually something will work."

He looks back to the city and kicks a stack of stones over the ledge. They clack against the side of the cliff for the longest moment before colliding with the treetops below. Ruby checks her surroundings for any sign of other people in the area, but only the distant lights of the city are visible. The wind picks up again and she realizes just how cold the night air has become. She rubs her hands against her arms to try to keep them warm through her light, summer, jacket. Unable to bare the sight of someone so handsome being so sad any longer she decides she might as well try to perk him up.

"Look umm, I'm kind of... alone tonight. If you don't mind I would appreciate some company."

"Wow. A young woman asking a complete male stranger to keep her company. I thought I had issues." He expected her to become offended but instead she brushes it off.

"Well, if that is how you really feel about it... I guess I'll just leave you be. If tomorrow I read about a young man who dove off a cliff and died I will take that as a sign that you finally found the peace you are looking for. Have a good night."

She waves him off and starts to walk away with her body hunched forward in embarrassment. 'I put myself out there and got shot down, but what did I really expect from a man so beautiful and powerful looking as him? He could have any woman he ever wanted and probably has.'

Ken takes one last look out to the night sky as he thinks about what to do next. 'Should I continue where I left off or should I take the chance to be with a beautiful, woman who also appears lonely and even a bit hurt?' He turns away from the cliff and hurries to catch up with her. As he approaches, she lifts her head up out of her jacket and gives him a smile.

"So, changed your mind?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey look, I'm sorry for how I acted back there. I'm not really thinking clearly you know. It was nice of you to offer your company and I kind of just through it back in your face."

"No worries. I am just glad you decided to join me. Come on. We can head back to my place."

They hop into her car and drive toward the city. They are both quiet for the longest time, not sure what to say to one another after such an awkward meeting.

"My name is Kennith by the way," he says breaking the silence.

She replies with a smile. "Ken huh? I like that name. Mine's Ruby."

"Ruby? Wow! That is a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"So, what were you doing out here all alone so late at night, Ruby?"

She sighs hard, "My boyfriend just dumped me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he bits his tongue.

"Don't be. Apparently, I was too eccentric for his liking. I am sure you have already caught onto why he would have reasons to think that way. I like to think of myself as open minded but I guess that just wasn't his thing. So I came out here to get some fresh air, take a look out at the place I have been living with him for the past three years, the place I thought I was gonna take the next step in life, to make up my mind if it is even worth sticking around. My whole way up here I was thinking no but then I saw you. I've kind of taken it as a sign you know? Of all the nights that this could have happened and of all the times I have come out here and there was no one ever around, to just find you standing there, all alone. It's like... it was meant to be."

They become silent again and suddenly Ken can hear Ruby's heart racing, sending her blood pulsing faster and faster throughout her body. He stares at her neck and chest which are slightly exposed under her jacket where her thin, black, tank-top does very little to cover her. As she takes in deep breaths to try to keep herself calm he watches as the veins in her neck pulsate. Though he has already fed for the day he can feel his blood lust fighting him for control already. He should have never gotten in the car. He is putting her life in danger just by being near her. She notices him staring.

"See something you like?" She teases.

He snaps himself back into focus. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare."

"It's okay. It's kind of nice to feel attractive to the opposite sex after not feeling so for several months."

"You're something else you know that? I've never met a woman who is so open and honest with her thoughts before. I think... I'm already starting to like you."

"I'm glad because... I think I like you too."

They give each other a quick smile then she focuses her attention back on getting them to her place as soon as possible. He can smell her pheromones become more potent the closer they get to her house. She pulls them into the driveway and parks the car inside the garage. He thinks to himself 'Her place is decently big, especially for being inside the city.' It is a two story house with a balcony on the second floor.

"Wow. You live hear?" He asks amazed.

"Yep. Home sweet home. Come on. Let's go inside."

She leads him through the front door where there is a small entryway that she unlocks using her house keys. After opening the second doorway, she tosses off her coat, she enters the living-room, and flips on all the nights. She then holds her arm out presenting the room.

"So this is it. Welcome to my lovey abode."

He takes a good, long, look around the well decorated, feminine, home. "This is lovely. How can you afford such a place?" When she doesn't answer he turns to her and hangs his head. "I'm sorry. I don't have the right to ask you such questions. It's just the city is so expensive-"

"No, it's okay. I normally just don't like to bring it up because it tends to make people jealous which is obviously not my intention. If you really want to know I'm part of the local tribe so they pretty much pay me to live here. You know, keeping the tradition of our people alive and what not."

"I've heard of them. Your tribe members are really decent people."

"Yeah, They were. Then the casinos opened up and well..."

"Hey, I think it's great that you have people willing to support you. It's more than most people get."

"Like you for example?" She assumes. She clears her throat, "I'm sorry. That came out harsher than I meant it to." He just gives her a saddened expression. She rubs her fingers together nervously, hoping she didn't just blow her shot with him. "So anyway, would you like some tea or maybe some hot coca? Do vampires drink that kind of stuff?"

He laughs, "Some coca would be great actually. Perfect for warming up these old bones."

"Okay. Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll be back in a jiff."

She scurries off to the kitchen as he takes a seat on the couch still looking around at all her photos and knickknacks that she has carefully placed around the room. 'She must not have children or pets' he thinks considering how many of them are glass and not placed on high shelves.

"So you said old bones," she hollers from the kitchen, "May I ask how old?"

"Well, I turned twenty eight back in 1945. That was the year I had my last birthday."

She walks back into the room holding two mugs in hand. "Holy shit. So you were born back around the turn of the twentieth century?" He nods his head and she hands him the mug of coca. "Wow, I can't imagine how strange it must be to see so much change in one lifetime. Going from horseback to motorized vehicles, television, computers." She takes a seat next to him. "Has it been difficult evolving along with everything around you?"

"Actually no. I never found that stuff to be too hard to get use to. It is actually the more basic stuff I have always had trouble with."

"Basic stuff like what?"

"Romance, a family, even just keeping a relationship. As you can imagine, women don't exactly stick around once they find out what I really am."

"I find that hard to believe. There are so many people, not just women, who would love to be an item with a vampire."

"Not as many as you would think. Delusion is a powerful thing."

"Not that I am saying you should but if you are so ashamed of what you are then why not just hide it. I mean, just by looking at you I would never guess that you were different. You're also young and attractive, surely any girl would jump at the chance to be in a relationship with you or am I just saying that because you've put some kind of charm on me?" She giggles.

"I have tried to hide what I am for a very long time, but in one way or another my blood lust always manages to reveal itself when I least want it to. I can't control it. I try to keep myself from drinking but it always wins sooner or later, and when it does I can't stop myself from draining a person to the point of death." He takes a long gulp of his coca, unbelieving to himself that he is saying all this to a complete stranger.

"Maybe the solution is not hiding it. Maybe you need to embrace what you are instead."

"Embrace what I am? You mean just go around day in and day out killing people? I don't think so."

"No, I mean instead of trying to fight your urge to drink, maybe you should just take it a little at a time. Maybe trying to hold back is what causes you to crave it so much that when you finally get it your instincts just take over and you take it way to far."

"So you think I could just go around and every day just take a small bite out of an innocent person and no one would catch on to what is happening?"

"No, that's not what I am saying either." She puts down her mug then pulls her long, brunet, hair to her right shoulder, exposing her slender, delicate, neck to him. "Maybe all you need is one person who you can drink from a little every day."

He shakes his head and takes in a deep breath as he tries not to think about how desperately wants to feel her warmth inside him. Even if he were just a man he doesn't want to take advantage of her or hurt her even in the slightest.

"No, no, no this is crazy. Why would you even offer yourself to me like this? You don't know who I am, you don't know the kind of horrible things I have done. If you knew me you would realize that I deserve to suffer. I deserve to starve."

She runs her fingers through her hair playfully, combing it. "If you don't want to it is up to you. I am just offering you a choice."

Unable to restrain himself he moves closer to her and takes her by the hands as tears soak his cheeks once again.

"But why would you want this? What do you have to gain by giving part of your life, part of your body... to me?"

"I guess, I'm just as lonely as you are. I can see it in your eyes how much you have suffered. How sorry you are for any pain you have inflicted on others. And how much you have longed to be close to someone who will accept you for who and what you are. I can see it because I see the same thing in my own eyes when I look in the mirror every morning. If two lonely people can help each other to not be lonely anymore, then where is the harm in that?"

His eyes dart back and forth as he stares into hers. He can now notice the look she is talking about. Deep inside her pupils is a version of herself screaming at him to never let go. To take the offer she has so graciously laid out before him. He still tries his best to resist. He tries to come up with any excuse.

"You don't know of what you are offering."

"Why? Are you going to turn me by biting me? Should I maybe put some of my blood in a glass for you to drink instead?"

"No, I can't turn you by just biting you. You would have to drink my blood in return. At least that is my understanding of how it works."

"Have you ever turned anyone before?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"No! Well I mean of course I have thought about it but no... no... I would never wish this kind of life on anyone."

The sound of her blood is almost deafening to him at this point. Her heart beats at an incredibly fast pace and through her fingers he can feel her pulse. Recognizing the lust in his expression, Ruby slides her hands up his forearms to his neck while leaning herself into him so that their lips are mere inches from one another. They take in each others heavy breaths as their eyes pan up and down from looking at one another's eyes to looking at each others lips. They are both so full, so soft, and begging the other to continue without saying a word. With so much lust between the two of them surly what they are doing can not be wrong. She slowly runs her fingers through his hair. Everything about him is just so silky. So perfect. No scars. No blemishes. She starts to actually become envious.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers sensually.

"So are you," he replies while sliding his hands up her back wondering if at any moment she will change her mind and try to run away.

She nuzzles her nose against his and their upper lips gently caress. As she waits for his counter move, he places his hand on the back of her head and pulls her into him. Their lips connect fully and they each take in a long breath as their hearts flutter at the warm sensation. Soon their tongues join in and the taste of saliva mixes with the taste of coca. The wonderfully soft textures of skin pressing into skin sends shivers down their spines causing their hips to thrust towards one another impulsively. As he kisses down her jaw, allowing her to catch her breath, she moans to the ceiling unable to control the tingling she feels between her thighs.

"Take me upstairs," she begs.

Still kissing her vigorously, he finds it hard to stop long enough to even get out his words, "I'm not... sure that is... such a good idea. I don't think... I'd be able... to control myself... with you."

"That's alright. I want you give me everything you've got."

He finds it in himself to stop for a moment to look into her eyes. He tries to figure out if she is being serious or not. From her expression she can't seem more serious. She is presenting herself to him. Telling him he can do whatever he wants with her. With such a blank canvas his mind races with possibilities. He shakes his head.

"I don't want to hurt you. Physically or mentally. How much would you hate me if you woke up tomorrow to see that I'm not there and possibly never will again?"

"I wouldn't hate you. Even if I only get a single chance at bliss then I want to experience it," she assures him.

Unable to resist her, he lifts her up in his arms and begins carrying her upstairs. "Okay," he whispers.

As he carries her, she feels almost weightless to him. Once they reach the upstairs hallway they can't wait any longer to even make it to the bedroom before striping each other of all their clothing. He pulls her tank-top free from her shoulders and she helps him to do the same to his dress shirt. As he moves his fingers along the clasp of her bra, she runs her fingers along the creases of his abs. His muscles quiver at her touch which entices her further. She just wants to lick him all over and feel his hard muscles against her mouth. After unfastening her bra he quickly turns to her pants and pulls them clean off her legs with little effort. Now naked before him, he hurries to pull his erection from his pants and slips it inside her. Immediately, her soft, warm, wet, opening welcomes him all the way inside and his body becomes weak as her pleasurably, silky, walls tighten around his shaft. He takes her legs and wraps them around his waist as he begins thrusting her hard against the plaster wall.

She lets out a loud moan, not holding anything back. The head of his cock splits her all the way up to her uterus. It is a sensation she has not felt in a really long time and even longer still from a man who lusted for her so passionately. He was certainly becoming the creature of the night she has heard about in so many fiction stories. Though he said he wasn't sure if he could control himself, she finds him to be doing a pretty decent job of not only pleasuring himself but her as well.

"You're amazing! Don't stop!" She moans.

Hearing her sweet voice in that out-of-breath tone makes it even harder for him to stay focused. His senses race at the smell of her sweat, the touch of her tender breasts pressing against his chest, and the dilation of her pupils that are warning him that she is about to climax at any moment. He presses the base of his cock against her clitoris taking care to apply adequate pressure.

"Yeah, right there!" She moans, as her voice becomes higher pitched signaling the height of her climax.

Even though he too can feel himself reaching his limit he finds it to not be enough. No longer able to resist the need for her warmth to consume him, he sinks his shark-like teeth into her neck and begins to drink the nectar that drips from each tiny pinprick. Her cry of pain doesn't deter him from filling his mouth. He stops only long enough to swallow then lick his tongue over his teeth so that not even a single drop can go to waste.

Before realizing what he has just done, he finds her taste to be like nothing he has ever known before. She is incredibly sweet and addictive as her endorphins spread throughout her veins and he looses himself in her. He wraps his lips around the wound and continues to drain her of her fluids while filling her up with his own at the same time. His entire body goes into shock as her pussy warms his cock while her blood warms his chest. For a brief moment he feels as if he has finally found his place in the afterlife. There is no other explanation for how he can be feeling this good if he is truly still alive. Her pussy quivers and she is unable to silence herself as her entire abdomen becomes hot. She moans louder than any that have come before it. He has proven himself to her to be the perfect mate.

Her moans of pleasure turn to pain as her body becomes weak with him still drinking to his fill. "Ken? Kennith my chest is starting to hurt pretty badly." He doesn't react. It is as if he can't hear her. She tries again to gain back his focus, "Kennith?"

Suddenly they snap him back into reality. It takes him a moment to remember where he is. He looks down at her neck and finds that it is soaked with blood, along with his mouth that is dripping with her warmth. He can feel her body shaking and the sound of her heartbeat having become erratic. Panicing he sets her down gently onto the floor then looks to her in horror. Her hole body is limp and her expression has become pale. He can even see that his semen has overflowed her pussy and is now leaking out from under her, spreading over the hardwood floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cries as he slams his fists against his forehead.

She holds her hand over her neck to keep the wound from bleeding further. "It's okay. I'm alright," her voice is raspy.

Still feeling as if he hasn't gotten enough, he has to fight himself to keep from grabbing her up and finishing what little blood she has left. "No, no, no! Fuck! I have to go! I can't be here right now. I'm sorry." He grabs his clothes up from the floor and heads for the stairs.

"Don't leave me," she tries to call out to him but finds her voice too weak.

She hears him hurry down the steps and out the front door without another word. While struggling to see, she lifts herself up from the floor and makes her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at her wound at first she thinks it looks pretty bad, but after she gets it cleaned and bandaged she realizes that he really didn't do that much damage.

"Was... was he being gentle with me? He told me he can't stop himself when it comes to drinking blood, so what made him stop this time? And why did he feel he had to run away once he stopped? Was he afraid I would be mad at him?"

Too exhausted to keep thinking about it, she finishes getting herself cleaned up, then turns out the lights to head to bed.

The next morning, Ruby decides to treat the day like any other. Starting off by going to the local dinner for a bite to eat. Still weak from the night before she becomes embarrassed realizing she must look hung over, stumbling as she walks. She steps into the dinner, then takes a seat at her favorite booth. She orders herself some pancakes with extra syrup thinking it might be a good idea to get her blood sugar up. 'After all, that is how they do it for those who donate blood right?'

As she is about to cut into her second stack, a gentile hand takes hold of hers and stops her from being able to take another bite. She looks up at the person who has so rudely interrupted her only to be surprised that it is him. Ken gives her a worried smile then sits down in the chair across from her. He then lets go of her hand to allow her to continue.

"So I see you decided to come back," she teases.

He hangs his head. "Yeah. I feel terrible about what I did to you last night. How I just kind of... dinned and dashed. I'm really, very sorry." He looks to her with puppy dog eyes.

She stuffs her face with another big bite of pancake and enjoys the sticky sweetness in her mouth. "No worries. I understand."

"You're not upset with me?" He asks confused.

"No. Why would I be upset?" She asks stuffing her mouth again.

"Come on, you can't let me off that easy."

"Okay, if you feel so bad, why don't you make it up to me?"

"Okay, how?"

"By coming over and doing it all again tonight?"

"Do it again?"

"Yeah. We can play the whole thing out just the way as before, only this time..." she points her fork hard at him with a serious look in her eye. He swallows hard, worried what she is about to demand. "... you stick around to snuggle afterward," she finishes.

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I don't know. Are you absolutely sure your up for it?"

She giggles, "Am I up for another round of the best sex of my life? I am pretty sure I am."

His face blushes red as he realizes she said that loud enough for every other table around them to hear her. He takes a look around but no one seems to have even batted an eye in their direction.

"Alright. I'll come over again tonight. If that's really want you want," he whispers.

"It is. Now here, enjoy some breakfast with me."

She loads up her fork and dips the pancake in way too much syrup then shoves it into his mouth. He nearly chokes and she just giggles at him.

"You're something else that is for sure. I can't quite put my finger on you."

She just smiles and continues to dig in.


	2. Chapter 2

They finish up their meal then head out of the diner together. While standing face to face on the side walk, they find it hard to say anything to one another.

"So I uh... I guess I'll see you tonight?" Ken asks while brushing his hair back with his fingers. Ruby finds him impossibly cute as he does so. His arm muscles flex as the shoulder of his t-shirt hikes up and becomes bunched against his bicep. She just wants to pin him down on the sidewalk and take him right here and now. She restrains herself however.

"Yeah, I'll be home from work around six thirty. You can swing by around then."

"Okay."

She leans in to kiss him goodbye but instead of kissing her back he makes a mad dash down the street. She watches him until he turns down the next corner out of sight.

'Man. What is up with him and running away? For a man who is over a hundred, and looks like he is in his mid-twenties, he sure still acts like a teenager. Maybe so much of his life has been spent in hiding from others he still hasn't gained a grasp on social interaction.' She brushes off his awkwardness and heads to work.

All throughout the day she is stopped by people who ask her about the large bandage covering her neck. Most people assume the worst, that she has been beaten by someone. Most likely a jealous boyfriend or perhaps a stalker. She assures them that it is nothing major and not worth creating crazy rumors about. Knowing that not everyone was going to listen, she decides it might be best if she wears a turtleneck for a while.

After a long, exhausting, day at work Ruby finally is able to return home and just strip herself of all responsibility for the night. She remembers what she said to Ken and waits impatiently for him to arrive. Though she is still sore from the night before, she can't help but crave his touch. As seven roles around she doesn't lose all hope of him showing up but decides to make herself dinner to help pass the time. The clock strikes eight and then nine with still no sign from him. She finishes eating her dinner and heads upstairs to take a bath.

The tub's bubbles do little to shake away the deep, empty, feeling welling up in Ruby's chest. She has been ditched. Ken seemed so interested in her offer that morning so why would he bale on the time? Maybe he changed his mind about the offer and decided to go out on another suicide attempt. She can't even begin to understand how he must feel after living so long in a world where no one knows you even exist. She still can't help but feel that she shares the same fate. A tear escapes her duct and ripples the surface of the bath water.

"Kennith, please... don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore," she cries to herself.

As if to answer her pleads, the doorbell rings throughout the house. She quickly picks herself up out of the tub and excitedly enters the hall before even grabbing a towel. "Come in!" She calls out from the top of the stairs. Her heart swells as she sees Ken slowly enters the front door.

"Ruby?" He looks around unsure where she has called to him from.

"I'm up here. Just give me a minute and I'll be right down."

She reenters the bathroom as he closes the front door behind him. He removes his jacket then stands near the living-room couch unsure of what to do with himself. Only a few moments later Ruby comes barreling down the stairs to greet him. His heart skips a beat when he realizes she is wearing a dark, purple, silk, robe that accentuates her curves due to the knot around the center of her hourglass figure. Her hair is wet which has always been a fetish of his. He finds it makes a woman's hair look that much longer and he loves the natural straightness of it. He can see that she is still wearing the large bandage over her neck that is half covered by the robe's collar. He rubs his neck still ashamed of himself. She approaches him and stands just outside his personal bubble not wanting to smother him.

"Hey Ken. I didn't think you were gonna show up," she informs him.

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of got caught up in my own thoughts a bit and time just sort of got away from me."

"Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Not about us, just about me."

She shakes her head confused. "What do you mean?"

He becomes defeated. "Look, you're a really nice lady for offering to do this for me. Also your drop dead gorgeous. Which is why I can't handle knowing that the longer I stay near you the more hurt you're going to become. And... I don't want to see you hurt. Especially not by my own hands. So I've been thinking it would be best if we just end this now before we get in too deep."

Her face sinks into the hole that once again opens up in her chest. She tries to hold back her tears but they over power her. He is surprised by her drastic change in appearance. She was so happy to see him and now has become so full of sorrow. It breaks his heart to see her this way.

"Please, please don't tell me it's over. Please don't walk out on me. I've been looking forward to our evening together all day, it can't end like this." A wave of emotions wash over her as the pain of being dumped again so soon after the last time floats to the surface of her skin. She thinks to herself that there must really be something wrong with her if guys are just willing to end things so abruptly. She covers her face then steps around the couch to set herself down feeling as if she is about to faint. She takes in a few deep breaths and tries to collect herself. "I'm sorry, I'm acting desperate which I am sure is a big turn off. If you want to go then just go. I'm not going to stop you." She sniffles and wipes her nose with her fingers.

Finding her to be too cute he can't justify walking out the door. "Oh Ruby." He moves to join her and rests his forehead against hers. He closes his eyes and she can tell he is thinking hard on something. After a moment he opens them again. "I want this to work. I really do."

"So do I. All we have to do is try."

"But what if something happens? What if one night I just wake up from some horrible dream only to find you murdered in the bed by my hand?"

She places her finger over his lips hushing him. "Even if something does happen, I'm not going to blame you. I will never blame you, Ken. I mean that. You're a good person. I can sense it. You've just had a terrible weight set on your shoulders and I want to help you lift it."

As she slowly slides her finger away she leans in to replace it with her lips. As they connect he breaths her in still wanting to consume every inch of her being. She is just so beautiful and so sensual he can't help but feel the same way about her as you would when you see a tiny, fluffy, kitten, You just want to pet it, squeeze it, and smother the life out of it. They make out for the longest time and their pulses become just as heightened as they did night before.

"Shall we go upstairs?" He asks boldly.

"Are we gonna make it this time?" She teases.

He giggles then lifts her up into his arms. "I'll make sure of it."

He carries her up the stairs and heads to the room at the end of the hall which he can only assume is the bedroom. She never gestures to correct him and sure enough as he swings open the door he is presented with a queen-sized bed that is decorated with a dozen pillows. He sets her down on the foot of the bed which causes her robe to hike up her legs and reveal her thighs. His body shutters at the sight of her and he closes his eyes to try to keep himself calm. More than anything he does not want a repeat of last night.

She hungerly works on removing his pants as he lifts his t-shirt up over his head. She gets the zipper undone and his jeans fall from his hips to the floor. His large erection now greets her through his tight boxer-briefs. She lets out a happy giggle as she leans in and gives it a tender kiss on the curve of his shaft. He leans his head back taking in the wonderful feeling. She continues to play with him, sliding her fingers down his shaft, cupping his balls, then kissing the tip. His cock wiggles impulsively then she takes the band of his underwear between her thumbs and forefingers before swiftly pulling them free from his waist. He lets out a grown as the cool, night, air caress his cock's hot surface. She repeats the same actions as before, gently playing with him, only this time it feels one hundred times more pleasurable being skin on skin contact. Her lips tease his penis's helmet as she caresses them in a U shape along the tip, before wrapping them around its rim and rolling her tongue in little circles. He balls his hands into fists still fighting to keep himself under control.

"Oh my god, Ruby! That's amazing," he moans.

She continues to pleasure him for the longest moment then stands herself up to face him. She continues to stroke his shaft with one hand as she places the other on his bicep. She uses her grip on him to spin him around so that he is the one now beside the bed. She gives him a light push and he falls back onto the bed. Sweat beads down his hairline as he watches her intensely as she slowly unties her robe.

"I wanted this night to be special, so I got something for you."

He wonders what she could mean. 'What could she have gotten for him on such short notice?' She opens the folds of her robe and reveals her newly bought lingerie to him. It is a fully matching outfit that is the same color purple as the robe. The bra is strapless, as well as open cup, with lace that curves around the underwire and helps give her breasts a more full and rounded shape. The cold air has made her nipples small and hard giving her over all look a bit of petiteness to it. Attached further down her abdomen is a guarder-belt complete with thigh-high leggings that help to accentuate just how little fabric makes up her butterfly shaped panties. Once she allows the robe to fall from her shoulders, she stands with her hands on her hips, and she gives him a look with eyes that say, 'Do you like it?' His body responds by giving him the stiffest boner he has ever had in his entire life.

"Ruby, you're a goddess. You know that don't you?"

"If you really feel that way, then I expect nothing less than to be treated as such."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

As she crawls over him he realizes a detail about her outfit that he had not noticed while she was standing up. Her panties are crotch-less and as he takes her into his arms he finds that her entire butt is exposed as well. With his cock still filling up with as much blood as it possibly can, he wants so badly to just grab her and force her down over it to stop the aching, but he allows her to remain in control. She sets her knees alongside his hips then reaches down between her legs so that her fingers can help guide his cock between her labia. Already completely wet she is able to set her opening over his head and slide down over him by just releasing the pressure from her knees.

Their backs double ark as her clitoris kisses his base. They moan in unison then give each other a moment to settle into the feeling. Ken feels bigger to her than the night before. He was already decent sized to begin with but now he is even more firm and she can feel every vein in his shaft pulsing against her vaginal walls. Before her head can stop swimming however, he thrusts up into her and sends it spinning all over again. She balances herself by placing her hands over his chest. With each thrust his entire body tenses and she feels his muscles become hard from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her toes that are hugged against his lower legs. He allows her breasts to bounce freely. Though he would love to have them in his hands or even against his face, he keeps his grip on her butt and admires how her bra does its magic of making her breasts look firm but also natural at the same time. She is perfect. From the length of her long brown hair, down to the strength of her hips, and he has her all to himself. The only thing about her that is off is the large bandage across her neck but he knows that is hardly her fault.

"I want to be forever yours, my goddess. Please take me as your humble servant," he begs.

She decides to play along. "Only if you drink of my bounty," she demands as she begins to peel the bandage from her neck.

His eyes dilate as the sound of tape striping off pierces the air. Right away he can see the deep red lines from where he punctured her once flawless skin. The distinct smell of dried blood sends his senses into overdrive.

"But my lady, I couldn't possibly..."

"Silence! It is rude to refuse the gift of a goddess. Now drink."

Surprised that she has decided to take things so seriously, he figures it is best not to argue with her. He sits up to face her while still being hesitant. She takes him by the back of the head and pulls him towards her. He watches as the veins in her neck send blood towards her wound. 'Can I really do this?' He asks himself. Wanting it to be over quickly he takes in a breath then sinks his teeth into the same imprint as before. Her blood quickly fills his mouth and she lets out a wince of pain. As he drinks she continues to thrust down upon him. More still she can feel his veins pulsing deep inside her and becoming even larger.

She moans, "Yeah, that's it baby. I want you to drink and become nice and strong for me."

As planed, he is able to pull back from her easier than the night before. He still can't deny the fact that she tastes like the greatest thing imaginable and all he wants to do is drink every last drop of her, but this is the first time his mind stays in control just enough to remind him that she is more than just a tasty snack. He pulls back from her releasing his breath and licking the excess blood from his lips. She kisses him and takes a bit of the blood into her own mouth. She can't taste what is so appealing to him. Only a metallic bitterness that lingers on the roof of her mouth. To think this is what he has to deal with every time he feeds.

He lowers his head to take her nipple into his mouth and begins sucking it zealously. Needing to find a different part of her that is just as appealing to keep himself from returning to her neck. She realizes his struggle and places the bandage back over the wound. It does little to mask the scent however. As he sucks on her breast, he makes noises as if he is actually receiving milk from her. His tongue dances back and forth over her nipple tickling her.

She giggles, "What are you doing you silly man?"

"I don't know. I can't help myself. I suddenly just feel so energized."

"You're acting like your drunk. Did you have a little too much?"

He looks into her eyes and she can see their glow is vivid. "I don't know. I don't think I have ever felt this way before. I'm just so... happy." He runs his fingers through her hair. "Being with you, it's as if nothing else in the world matters. There is only us, in this moment, right now."

"I feel the same way about you." Her tone becomes serious, "Please promise me you'll never leave. That you will never give up on us."

Knowing full well she is asking him for the impossible, he decides to just tell her what she wants to hear, "I promise."

Overjoyed she takes him into her mouth excitedly and thrusts into him hard. He grips her butt and holds her pelvis as tight to his body as he can. They can't possibly be any closer to one another at this point without causing physical pain. Their breast bones press against each other and their hearts beat as one. The head of his cock tickles the opening of her uterus, and their mouths are becoming sore from the force their tongues are placing against their tips. They stay in this position for the longest moment, only moving just enough for them to feel each other slide in and out ever so slightly.

"You're amazing Ken. I want things to be this way, every day, for the rest of our lives."

"I can't promise it will be this way every day, but I will try my best."

They give each other a big smile then Ruby rests the side of her head against his shoulder. He slides his hands up from her butt and massages her back. Her whole body shivers and he feels her walls tighten around him. She lets out a soft moan and the next thing they know, they reach their climax. This time Ken finds himself able to actually enjoy the moment unlike before where he was too fixated on feeding to have any control over the rest of his body. He still allows his instincts to kick in however, holding Ruby against himself to insure that every last bit of his release fills her. She once again feels his veins pulsing strong and with each pulse she can feel his cock become softer as his seed becomes embedded into her. If she could choose it, she would have him remain inside her all night.

They wait until they feel each others hearts slowing down before Ruby lifts her head up to face him. He wraps his arms around her back and keeps her close. After a moment of looking as if she wants to say something, she instead leans down and kisses him tenderly. He slowly lays back on the bed allowing her to fall to his chest. His soft member slips out of her and she closes her legs to keep his fluids from slipping out and staining the bed. She kisses his abdomen, tickling him a little and he lets out a soft giggle. She then gives him a nibble and he twitches surprised by her action.

"Oh so you like biting too," he says playfully.

"Well yeah. I am sure you'll discover all sorts of surprises about me as we keep dating."

"Dating huh? Who said I wanted to date a crazy chick like you?" He teases. "For all I know, you could be dangerous and try to drug me to use me for sex."

"Shut up," she laughs.

He pulls her in for another kiss not only wanting her to take it as a sign of his feelings for her but also as an apology of sorts. They have only known each other two days but he can already feel a very strong urge compressing his chest with each second he holds her in his arms. She too can tell by his actions that things are becoming serious very quickly and it scares her a bit but at the same time she hopes he has good intentions and really does want to stick around.

She lies down in the bed beside him and they cup their hands as they rest their foreheads together. There are so many questions Ruby wants to ask him but at the same time she doesn't want to bring up hurtful memories for him.

"So, I have something pretty serious to ask you," she starts.

"Okay, shoot," he replies.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything but... should we be using condoms?"

"I take it you're not on birth control?"

"No. My ex didn't want me taking them. He always said that if we were meant to have a baby then we would and that birth control just leads to a lot of health issues. He didn't want a girlfriend with fucked up hormones, so I just never fought with him about it. In hindsight I am glad the two of us never had a baby even thought I thought we were going to end up with one. You however I'm sure wouldn't be okay with getting a woman you just met knocked up so... I figured I should ask."

His face becomes full of sorrow as he thinks of a way to answer her. "You don't have to worry about becoming pregnant with me. I um... I can't have children." He clears his throat having obviously become upset but is doing his best to hide it.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to someday?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think so. I already had children before and I don't think I could go through any of that again."

"I don't mean to pry but, what do you mean you had children? Couldn't they still be around?"

"No. My little ones were killed a long time ago. I had them back before I was turned and they were killed by a group of angry townsmen once they found out what I had become. They said my children were the spawn of evil and burned our house down late one evening while we were all asleep in our beds. I tried to get everyone out but in the end... I was the only one who survived."

She places her hand over his cheek wishing she could remove every bit of his sadness from his mind. "I'm so sorry Kennith."

Tears fill his eyes. "I did everything I could. I fought to put out the fire for so long I actually ended up being roasted alive by the house becoming one big oven. My skin was charred and it wasn't until I could feel my skin literally peeling from my bones that I ran out to the backyard. Of course the townspeople were waiting outside to take down anyone who would exit but I managed to get past them and run away into the forest." His chest becomes so tight he can hardly continue. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish that I had died along side them. I was their father. I was suppose to protect them and I failed. Now I live in this eternal punishment all because of what some wondering vampire did to me."

She hushes him and runs her fingers along the back of his neck. "Do you know who it was? The one who turned you?"

"I don't know who she was. I hardly remember anything from that day. I only remember seeing her face just before she lunged at me and began draining me. She was so hungry. Her body was emaciated. It was like she had just broken out of some kind of holding cell. Her hair was wild, sticking up on all ends and she moved like some kind of animal. No matter now hard I tried to push her away she responded by latching onto me that much tighter. I passed out. Most likely from the blood lose and when I woke up, all I could taste was what seemed like rotted meat that filled my mouth and nose. I couldn't think and I couldn't control my actions. All I wanted was blood and I could smell it for miles around. I killed a lot of innocent people that day. Eventually after feeding enough, my mind finally became present again and I had realized what had been happening to me. Unsure of how long I had been gone I returned home covered in blood and well, you can guess what happened next."

"The townsmen found out it was you who had done the killings and they came to punish you for them."

He just nods in confirmation. She gives him a big kiss and holds his head against her chest. Her comfort helps to calm him down. She kisses his head lovingly over and over until he is able to look at her once again.

He clears his throat, "So yeah um... ever since I have been turned I haven't once been able to start a family again so... I don't think it's even possible with my kind."

"Have you tried to start again?"

"In a way. I guess for my own selfish reasons I didn't care if the woman I was with got pregnant. The idea of being able to pass on a piece of yourself to someone else just always felt right to me."

"Then I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"Yeah."

They kiss again and he slides his hand up and down her side as she holds his face in place. She eventually stops and pulls back from him a bit.

"Look, I'm going to go take a shower. I feel like I need to get cleaned up. Feel free to join me if you want."

"Okay. Maybe in a few. I just want to lay here for a bit."

"Okay."

She gives him one last kiss before crawling off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Ken watches her butt sway as she walks away and admires the full view he has of his goddess once again. He gets to see her outfit from the back for only a few moments before she turns the corner in the hallway out of view.

He looks up to the ceiling and becomes lost in thought. The sound of the shower being turned on puts him in a trance. His mind starts to play out so many 'what ifs' in his head. What if he could get Ruby pregnant? Would he want to? Could he even make a good father now that he has to drink blood just to stay alive? How could he ever get a child to understand something like that? And what about Ruby? Would she be okay with giving birth to something so evil? Would he still see his affliction as evil if his child was born of it? He eventually comes to the conclusion that these questions are not worth worrying about. It has been over seventy years and he has been with countless women in that time and none of them have ever reported to him that they were pregnant with his child.

He snaps himself out of his thoughts unsure of how much time has passed but he can still hear the sound of the shower running. He gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom to take up on Ruby's offer. They make love once more while showering then Ken helps her to clean and bandage her wound before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks pass. Ruby and Ken have decided to make their relationship official and Ruby has offered Ken the opportunity to live with her at her place. She always felt the house was too big for just her. She had always wanted her ex to move in with her but he was suborn and always said that if they were going to live together, first they would have to be married, and second that they would both be moving to a new home. One not paid for by the state. Ken was reluctant to move in with someone so soon after having just started dating but Ruby was very persuasive. She even helped him to pack all of his stuff. Granted it wasn't much but enough where it was just easier for the two of them to work at it.

Ken became use to the new place quickly. Waking up next to Ruby every morning helps his new lifestyle to not feel so strange and impulsive. No matter how long their relationship lasts, whither it be a day or sixty years, every moment of them being together was worth a thousand times more to him than a second spent alone.

Unfortunately he has been feeling guilty of something that he doesn't want Ruby to know about. Though drinking from her each day has helped to combat his cravings it has not yet helped to extinguish it completely. Feeling almost as if he has quit drinking cold turkey, having not filled his belly to its brim with the warm sensation of fresh blood that he is so use to. Though he doesn't necessarily want to drain a person to the brink of death, it is his addiction that eats away at him a little more each day. Every morning he does his best to look at himself in the mirror and tell himself 'I can do this.'

Ruby is not entirely oblivious to Ken's withdrawal. She has noticed how it has been taking him longer and longer each morning to get out of bed and prepare himself for the day. She knows he is suffering but it is a phase she is hoping will pass sooner rather than later. When he finally makes it down to the kitchen for breakfast she tries to think of a way to lift his spirits.

"Good morning my love," she sings happily.

"Good morning," he replies still trying to wake up. He makes his way over to the coffee pot, pours himself a mug, and downs an entire glass black. He quickly pours himself a second and drinks half of it before setting his mug back down on the counter.

Ruby sets down the frying pan full of bacon and sausage and wraps her arms around him from behind. She sighs happily at the feeling of his body against hers. He smells of body wash and men deodorant which she always finds very pleasant to experience before having to head off to work. She stands on her tiptoes and gives him a kiss on the ear.

"So, I'm thinking tonight we can spend the night out together. Does that sound like something you would like to do?" She asks.

"Go out? To do what?"

"I was thinking we could go to that dance club I heard one of my co-workers talking about. The one that is just on the edge of town that makes the awesome cocktails."

He turns to face her. "If that is what you really want to do, then sure. I don't have a problem going."

"Really?" She asks surprised.

"Yes," he giggles.

She squeals with excitement. "Great. OMG I have not been out drinking in forever. I promise we'll have an awesome time."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I am sure it will be a nice time no mater what."

She gives him repeated kisses and he holds her against him unbelieving how he got to be so lucky. She eventually forces herself to stop and takes a step back from him.

"Okay, well I best be off to work. You're breakfast is ready for you on the stove. Sorry I can't stick around to join you."

"It's fine. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks. You too." She gives him one last kiss. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

They give each other a wave as she heads out the door and he pours himself a third cup before grabbing the food from the stove and sitting down to eat.

Night has fallen and they take a cab to the club knowing that neither of them are going to end the night sober. Tonight is to be a night to kick back and have a little fun. After a short line of people waiting to get in they step inside and the music overpowers every other sound in the club. Without hesitation Ruby drags Ken through the crowd to the bar and they take a seat that is shoulder to shoulder with the other patrons.

The bar tender notices them and leans over the counter, "What can I get you?"

"Two Negronis please," Ruby answers confidently.

"A what?" Ken asks.

"You'll like it, trust me."

The bar tender nods and gets right to making them. As they wait, Ruby pulls out her purse and sets a twenty down on the bar. The bar tender returns and places the drinks in front of each of them then takes the twenty with no change to exchange. Ruby picks up her drink first and immediately starts to down it. Ken laughs and picks up his but sips it slowly. He then realizes she was right and begins to drink it more quickly.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!"

"I told you."

They spend the next hour just trying out the menu the bar has to offer both in drinks and in finger foods. They find all of it to be pretty great under bar standards and the drunker they get the better food becomes. As Ruby orders them another drink Ken realizes he suddenly needs to use the restroom.

"I'll be right back okay my love?" He hollers to her over the music and gestures his head towards the corner of the room.

Ruby looks over and sees the restroom sign. "Yeah, go right ahead. I'll be here." She points down at her seat.

He gives her a kiss then squeezes his way to the men's room. As he relieves himself at the urinal, a very intoxicated, urban trash, male stumbles into the restroom and begins pissing in the urinal beside him. They stand in awkward silence for a moment then the man begins talking to him unprompted.

"Hey man. That is a fine piece of ass you picked up over at the bar. Mind sharing her number?"

Ken zips himself up and heads to the sink trying to ignore the man's comment. The man grabs him by the back of his shirt to turn him back towards him.

"Hey man! Answer me when I am talking to you!"

Ken swats the man's hand away. "Don't touch me! I swear to god if you even try to come near her I'll..." he threatens.

"You'll what?" The man mocks.

Ken balls his fist wanting so badly to deck him in the face but instead he tries to walk away. The man grabs him by the back of the shirt once again and pulls him towards the back exit. Once outside he shoves Ken to the pavement then kicks him in the midsection.

"Come on tough guy! Show me what you're made of! I'll kick that pretty little face clean off!"

Ken gags while getting back to his feet. "I'm warning you Sir. Just walk away."

"Yeah right," the man laughs.

He reels his fist back and punches Ken directly in the check, dislocating his jaw. Ken takes a few steps back but the man swings again striking him in the same spot over and over. A thunder-crack booms throughout the alleyway and soon after a flood of rain crashes down over them. The man looks around confused at the sudden change in environment. Ken uses the man's momentary distraction as his chance to strike back and with all his strength he slams his shoulder into the man's chest knocking him to the ground.

Ruby drinks down about half of her daiquiri before realizing that Ken still hasn't returned from the restroom. She stands up from the bar and points her finger at the bar tender then at her drinks.

"I'll be right back," she hollers.

He nods and she makes her way to the restroom. She waits outside the curved doorway for a moment then decides to take a peak inside. No one stands at the urinals or the sink.

"Ken are you in here?" She gets no reply. Confused she heads back into the club. She sees the exit door to her right ajar and decides to check it out. Opening it as far as it will go, she sticks her head out into the rainy night. "Ken? Are you out here?" She yells. As she is about to go back inside, she sees the shadow of something move a few feet down the alleyway. She looks back towards the bar but doesn't see him anywhere. 'This is so stupid.' she thinks to herself as she steps out into the alley.

The exit door makes a loud creak as it closes behind her. She hears the lock settle in place and discovers that there is no nob from the outside. Now with no way to turn back she continues forward towards the shadow that continues to shift behind some dumpsters. As she approaches, she can hear the sound of a man growling like that of an animal. Through the flash of light from the storm she sees a stream of blood making its way across the pavement towards a sewer drain nearby. Her heart begins to pound with fear when she recognizes the clothes of the person who is hunched over, growling in the darkness.

"Ken?" Her voice shivers in the cold.

He suddenly stops feasting and stands to face her. He doesn't say a word. He just stares at her as if ready to pounce for the longest moment. Through the darkness, all she can see is his bright eyes and the color of red that stains his face and shirt.

"Kennith, are you okay?"

He still doesn't respond and instead takes a step towards her. She lets out a sigh of relief thinking he has returned to his normal self but becomes startled when he grabs her by the upper arms and pins her against the building.

"What are you..."

Before she is able to get out the words, he presses his mouth hard into hers and sucks on her tongue. His once broken jaw is now recovered that he has fed. He lifts up her cocktail dress along with her right leg, then pulls her panties to the side, just before unzipping his pants, and immediately slipping himself into her. His thrusts are more powerful than anything Ruby has ever felt before. They are painful but somehow pleasurable at the same time. His base pinches her clit as it gets pulled instead of caressed with each thrust. With the combination of the rain and the cold bricks at her back, she finds it hard to enjoy the spontaneous quickie. Not to mention Ken most certainly just killed someone and his mouth is soaked in their blood that for all she knows is toxic. Unsure of how he might respond to her trying to stop him she tries her best to lose herself in the moment.

Eventually Ken moves his mouth from hers and kisses down her neck. She expects him to take a bite at any moment but instead he continues to move his lips to her cleavage. While still thrusting, he takes the front of her dress into his hands and rips the collar open. The rain wastes no time in soaking her chest and Ken pulls her bra downward, exposing her left nipple. He hungerly takes it into his mouth and sucks on it hard. He then begins to nibble on it with his teeth that sends a shock throughout Ruby's chest.

"Owe, Ken you're being too rough," she cries.

As if unable to hear her, he continues to nibble and suck vigorously. Something about the way he is dominating her ends up being a complete turn on. Before long she finds herself somehow about to reach her climax. She moans to herself not wanting anyone who might happen by to hear her. In response to her pleasure, Ken erupts inside her while continuing to thrust as hard as possible. They remain pinned against that wall as the rain does its best to wash away everything that has just taken place. Blood, semen, and vaginal fluid all follow the stream into the sewer. They both take in deep breaths and admire each others warmth. Ken's lips release from her breast. He lifts his head, confused about where he is.

"Ruby?" He looks around to get his barrings but the heavy rain covers anything more than a few feet from view. He looks back to her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Her body still shaking from the mixture of the cold and her orgasm, she nods. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

He can see her lips are turning blue. He looks down at her dress and finds it torn to shreds. He lifts up her bra to cover her nipple then does his best to place her dress back over her chest.

"Holy shit. What have I done?" He cries.

"It's okay my love. It's okay. You got a little blood drunk but everything is fine now."

"I didn't hurt you did I? Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"I'm okay. Come on, we gotta get out of here."

He sets her back down on her own two feet and they look over a the man dead in the alleyway. Ken caresses Ruby's cheek then gives her a quick kiss.

"You go and wait for me at the end of the alley. Try to stay out of site if you can."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"I gotta take care of the body."

"Do you need help?"

"No. This is on me. I wont burden you with something like this. Now please, just go."

"Alright."

Ruby does as she is asked and decides to be the look out. She wonders how many times Ken has had to do this in the past considering when they first met he said he killed at least one person a week. How he has been able to get away with it for so long is anyone's guess. Most likely he has had to move around a lot and keep a low profile. After only a few minuets, Ken rejoins her.

"Alright. It is done. Let's go home." Ken holds out his hand and is surprised when Ruby takes hold of it without hesitation.

They are only a few miles out but about half way back Ruby finds herself to be too cold and too sore to keep walking. Ken, still feeling energized by his latest kill, lifts her up into his arms, and carries her the rest of the way. He brings her through the front door and continues to hold her in his arms as he locks up then brings her up to the bathroom. He finally sets her down on the edge of the bathtub and starts the water for her.

"Thank you," she says still dizzy from the booze.

He helps her to get undressed then she climbs into the hot water. Her goosebumps quickly subside as her body temperature becomes balanced again. Ken empties his pockets and Ruby notices that he pulls out a few hundreds that she is sure he didn't have when they arrived at the club. 'He had to have taken them off the man's body,' she concludes. That is probably the only way he has been able to move around after days like this.

Ken finds a bath-sponge, then kneels down beside her, and scrubs her back while trying to maintain his composure. As he moves the sponge over her shoulders he notices she has distinctive finger marks bruised on her upper arms. It was as he feared. He had lost control and in doing so hurt yet another person he cared for. Ruby watches him as his face becomes sour and he lowers his head.

His chest convulses as he begins to cry uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry Ruby. I knew this would happen and I didn't do anything to stop it."

Ruby hushes him and holds his head against her chest. "It's okay. We're both still here aren't we? We just need to work on preventing this from happening in the future."

He lifts his head to look into her eyes. "But I physically hurt you. If I am capable of that I'm not even sure how I kept myself from from killing you. After getting into a fight with that man in the alleyway it was like my whole mind just went dark. I couldn't see, I couldn't smell, I couldn't think. It's like, something inside me just takes over and I become some monster." He wraps his arms around her having mixed fillings on whither or not to just walk out of her life right now. He cries out loud again, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I didn't feed you enough."

He looks at her again. "No, don't do that. Don't you blame yourself, this is my fault. I should have said something before it got out of hand. I guess I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that it could get this bad after feeding every day. I wanted this to work."

"It will. It's just going to take a little longer than we hoped but we will get through this."

He sets his forehead against hers. "How can you be this amazing?"

She shrugs then rubs her nose lovingly against his. He gives her a tender kiss.

"I'm gonna get you something to change into, okay?"

She nods again and he leaves her for only a few minutes before returning with a nightgown and some clean underwear. He sets the clothing down on the counter then kneels back down next to her to continue helping her get cleaned up.

"I'm going to make things up to you. I promise," he whispers.

Over the next few months they keep an eye on the news about the killing. Nothing is reported. Not even that the body had been discovered. They can only hope that the evidence has been buried in some landfill somewhere. Spending every waking moment that they can together, Ken and Ruby have gotten themselves back to a state of normalcy, they feel like their lives have purpose and a future again. With Ken only taking about half a cup of blood from Ruby each day he is able to keep his cravings at bay and enjoy the rest of his free time. It is the first time in years that he actually feels somewhat human again and he decides that now is the best time for him to take the next step in their relationship. He buys Ruby a ring and that night he sets up a welcome home dinner for her and practices how he is going to pop the question.

As he sits at the table staring at the ring his heart leaps into his throat when he hears the front door unlock and Ruby steps inside. He greets her while she takes off her coat, and she sets her bags down on the floor, before turning around to be presented by Ken in a tuxedo.

She giggles, "What is this?"

He holds out his hands to her and she steps into the living-room to meet him. She takes him by the hands and he clasps them gently.

"Welcome home my love."

He gives her a kiss then leads her into the dinning-room where he pulls out a chair for her then heads to the kitchen to bring out their dinner. The table is lit with scented candles that make the air smell fresh and warm. There is a single rose laid out on the table next to her champagne glass and just beyond that is a bucket of ice with a bottle sticking out of it. Ken returns with two plates that are filled to the brim with just about anything she could want to eat. 'He must have been cooking for hours to make all this,' she thinks to herself. He sets the plates down then takes the seat next to hers. He opens the bottle of imported champagne and pours them each a glass. He hands her the second glass and they ting the rims before placing them to their lips. Ruby then sets her glass down and wipes her lips dry with her napkin.

"This is all very lovely Ken, but may I ask the occasion?"

Without saying anything, he stands up from his chair and takes a knee in front of her. Ruby fans her face feeling as if she is going to pass out from what is to come. She looks deep into his eyes as he smiles at her with one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen from him. Time seems to last an eternity as she waits for him to say something.

He finally speaks in a low, calm tone, "Ruby?"

She can hardly find her voice, "Yes."

"Ever since our first night together, I have been consistently hooked by your charm, your kindness, and yes even your awkwardness." They both laugh at his statement finding it to be too true but also endearing. "Through our time together I have realized that it would be stupid of me to let someone as beautiful, as understanding, and as amazing as you get away. So to my goddess, who I shall forever worship, and who I shall bow at her side..." he pulls the ring box from his pocket and slowly opens it revealing a large, ruby, engagement ring. She covers her face with her hands trying to hold back her tears of happiness. "...will you marry me?"

Without hesitation she removes her hands from her face and takes him by the hands. Tears soak her cheeks and her smile lights up the room. "Yes, yes of course I will," she answers.

He pulls the ring from the box and is hardly able to keep his hand steady as he places the ring over her finger. She looks at it for only a moment then they wrap their arms around one another and just hug for the longest time.

"I love you," Ken confesses.

"I love you too," she replies.

They finish eating their dinner then make love throughout the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they decide to just stay in bed together and discus their future.

"So where do you want to do it?" Ken asks.

"Do what?"

"Get married of course. We need to start planing for a wedding don't we?"

"I'm not sure if we need a wedding."

"Really? Don't you want to dress up and dance the night away with your new husband in front of all your friends and family?"

She sits up from the bed and looks down at her lap. "Ken, out of all the time we have been together have you ever once seen me on the phone or even on the computer with anyone from my past?"

"I've never really thought about it, but now that you mention it... I mean, I know you had troubles with your ex but I would think you would still have someone you would want to throw a wedding for."

She shakes her head. "I stayed with my ex for so long because he was all I had. My parents disowned me when I was a teenager after I told them about my sexual appetite. They just threw me out of their lives like a piece of trash. They called me all sorts of names like whore, slut, degenerate. If that was how they were going to be I didn't want anything to do with them either. As for friends, I never really talk to anyone outside of work so, no real luck there either. Now all I have is you, and that's why I want to do everything in my power to help you be happy."

He sits up next to her and rubs her naked back. She tilts her head while enjoying the sensation and he slides his fingers up to her neck and massages her shoulders as well. She moans as her eyelids twitch with pleasure.

"I want to do the same for you Ruby. That's why I want to do whatever it is you want to do."

She turns to him excited. "Then let's do it! Right now!"

She hops from the bed and starts getting dressed.

"Right now? What do you mean?"

"We'll just go to one of those twenty four hour chapels and get legitimized. I already have a ring so all we need to do is pick one up for you and we'll be set."

He stands up from the bed. "Ruby, are you sure this is what you want? I mean you can take all the time you want to think about this."

She wraps her arms around him. "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want to be with you forever Ken. For better or for worse."

"I love you so much," he utters softly.

"I love you."

They give each other a long, passionate kiss then continue getting dressed. Once Ruby thinks they look good enough for a half decent wedding photo, they head downtown to get hitched. The ceremony is quick. Ruby places a ring over Ken's finger, they sign their marriage papers and give their 'I dos.' They kiss for the first time as man and wife then leave as quickly as they came. Suddenly feeling very hungry they decide to head out to a near by restaurant to celebrate.

While being seated they see a two person table near the front windows that looks perfect. They take a seat and look over the menus as they discuss their honeymoon plans.

"So, where would you like to go?" Ruby asks.

"Oh gosh, I don't know. I've been all around the world already. What about you, where would you like to go?"

"I am thinking somewhere to the east."

"Like, the east coast?"

She giggles, "No, no. Like Asia. You know, somewhere far away, new, different. I think it would really be good to just get away from the city. Away from what I'm use to and just escape for a while."

"Sounds good to me. We can make arrangements and head out as early as next week."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Okay, let's do it."

Ken holds up his glass to clink it with hers. She reciprocates and then they both take a big swig. For the first time their lives seem perfect. Everything has fallen into place and they feel as if things were meant to happen this way just so the two of them would one day meet and they would be even more happy after so much sorrow.

Just then, before the two of them even knew what is happening, a high pitched squeal from a set of tires can be heard from the opposite of the windows. Ken watches in horror as a small pickup truck looses control and crashes through the window next to where Ruby is sitting. Before he can warn her, the hood of the truck strikes Ruby in the back, then continues forward, sucking her under the hood of the truck. It then becomes stuck halfway. Panicking, the man in the driver seat tries to put the truck into reverse but can not get the truck to budge. As he exits the vehicle, Ken can smell a kind of sourness to him. It is a smell that Ken has experienced on some of his victims in the past. The man is high from huffing air duster cans. Knowing the cops would be showing up at any minute, the man hurries down the street, running from the scene.

Having become pinned against the wall, Ken pushes the table away from himself. Too worried about Ruby to care about his own injuries, he searches under the car for her. She is unconscious, face down against the floor. He takes her by the arm and pulls her out from under the car. Blood seeps from a deep gash in her back, soaking the floor. The scent causes Ken's instincts to cloud his judgment. Seeing the one he loves motionless on the floor, while the smell of her blood fills the room, he forgets about the other people watching in the restaurant. He flips her over on her back and checks for a pulse. He can't find one.

"Oh god, Ruby! Ruby please! Please don't do this to me!" He yells.

He hears the other witnesses immediately call for an ambulance but he can tell by the amount of blood loss that she isn't going to live long enough for them to get to her. His hands become soaked in her warmth and he just wants to cup the blood into his palms and drink in her deliciousness. Somehow he manages to keep himself from doing so. He needs to focus on saving her. But what can he do? Thinking quickly, he grabs a knife from the floor and uses it to cut his wrist open. He crawls on top of her and holds his dripping wound over her face. The other patrons realize what he is doing and stop him before he can get more than just a few drops of his blood to fall between Ruby's lips. They pull him back from her body and restrain him.

"No! Let me go! I need to save her! Please, let me save her!" He yells hysterically.

His heart breaks in two as he is forced to watch her lying before him, helpless to do anything, as she continues to bleed out. He wants so badly to take her warmth into his mouth even one last time but at the same time and hates himself for having such thoughts.

The cops soon show up along with an ambulance but to Ken it feels like hours have passed. They load Ruby into the ambulance while giving her treatment so he holds a ray of hope that she has not yet passed on. The cops throw him into the back of their car and take him down to the station where he is placed in a jail cell until they can find someone to question him.

The day passes and Ken is going mad with the lack of knowledge if Ruby is still alive or not. Every few minutes he smells his hands and shirt that are still stained in her scent. 'Why is that all I can think of?' He asks himself. 'She could be dead and all I can think about is filling myself.' An officer eventually comes to his cell and they take him into the interrogation room. They handcuff him to the desk and the two officers sit down on the opposite side of the desk with information from witnesses and both his and Ruby's personal files.

The cop speaks first, "So Mr. Grady. How are we feeling today?"

"I want to see my wife," Ken demands.

"You're wife?" The officer mocks. "How about you start from the beginning?"

"What do you mean start from the begging? I want to know if my wife okay or not." He says annoyed.

"You see, we're a little fuzzy on the details. According to our records both you and Ruby aren't married nor have you ever been."

"That's because we just got married a few hours ago. Of course you guys are not going to have it on file yet."

"Do you have any proof? Any documentation on your marriage?"

"Yes, it is in my car, which is back at the restaurant. Look, I don't know why you guys are being such dicks about this, just tell me if she is okay."

"Well, frankly Ken we don't have to tell you anything. Without proof of next of kin we don't know who you are to Ms. Ivy or what intentions you might have towards her."

"Intentions? I don't understand. We were having lunch together."

"That is not all you were doing. According to eye witnesses you slit your own wrist and tried to bleed into Ms. Ivy's mouth. Now to us that doesn't sound like the actions of a man who was just sitting down for lunch. So how do you explain that?"

He sighs unsure what he should say, "I thought I could help her."

The cop raises an eyebrow. "Help her? Help her how?"

"That's none of your business. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"What?" He thinks to himself for a moment. "Oh I get it. You two are into that occult stuff aren't you? Huh? Maybe you and a few of your friends get together to have blood orgies?" The officer teases.

Ken just shakes his head at him in disgust. "I don't appropriate your sarcasm officer. Why I did what I did is between me and my wife. I know my rights. So you either charge me with something or you let me go."

The officer thumbs through his paper work until he gets to some photos then presents them to him. "Well, Mr. Grady, since you claim to be Ruby's husband maybe you can explain how she got these." He points to the bite marks displayed in the photos. "According to her doctor Ms. Ivy has a number of these types of marks all over her body. Though they look like they may have come from her being bitten by a number of miniature sharks, he told us that some of the marks are fresher than others. As if this is happening to her on a daily basses over the past few months. So the only explanation has to be that either she or someone else is doing this to her intentionally. Care to enlighten us about that?"

Ken just looks away becoming more angry by the minute.

"No comment? So either this is more stuff 'we-wouldn't-understand', you're abusing your so-called wife, or she has been frequent by another person who has been performing some rather kinky ritualistic behavior on her in some rather personal places. So which is it Mr. Grady?"

"The marks are from me. Their something both she and I agree to do mutually. That is all you need to know."

"And do you have anyone who can verify that your relationship is legitimate. Anyone who can let us know that you two are in-fact happy and these are not just signs of abuse?"

"Ruby and I don't have anyone else. No friends, no family, only each other. And that is why I would appreciate it, if you would stop yanking my chain, and just tell me what is going on."

"We're sorry, Mr. Grady but we contacted some of Ruby's co-workers and they informed us that Ms. Ivy has been hiding these marks for several months now. They suspect foul play so unless you come up with a name of someone who can validate your story or until she wakes up out of her coma and tells us herself that she is not being physically abused by you..."

"So she's in a coma?"

The police continues uninterrupted, "... you are under a restraining order of no less than five-hundred feet of Ms. Ivy at all times. You will be kept here over night for observation and if everything checks out, you will be free to leave in the morning."

The officers finish their interrogation then bring Ken back to his cell. He does not sleep a wink the entire night. As the guards mock and taunt him through the bars, he knows not to engage them since it would only make matters worse. He also knows that one way or another, as soon as one of them opened the cell door he was walking out of the station either a free man or by killing the entire police force.

He is surprised to find the officers are good on their word and that morning he is set free from his cell. The guards warn him again about his restraining order but of course he doesn't listen and heads out to the nearby hospitals to check up on her. He searches each one in the area for her scent and after arriving at the third option he catches wind of her. He climbs up to the second floor windows and pears through each one to find her. Eventually he finds a room with someone fitting her description. It is hard for him to know for sure if it is her at first because of all the tubs covering her face but there was no misjudgment about her aroma. Luckily for him, the day has been warm so her window just happens to be open. He realizes she does smell a bit off however as he climbs inside.

Seeing her laid out on the hospital bed unconscious causes his heart to suddenly feel as if it has fallen to his stomach. The sound of the heart monitor steadily beating does keep him somewhat calm but he finds it hard to breathe as he reaches his shaking hands out to her. He places his left hand on her head, petting it, while taking her right hand into his and squeezing it. She does not give any response.

"Thank god, Ruby. I was so scared you were dead. You need to hang in there for me, okay? I don't know what I will do if I lose you."

He hears a doctor and a nurse talking as they walk towards her room. He darts out the window and stands on the ledge just out of view to listen in on their synopsis. They enter the room.

"So, has she been responding to any of our treatment?" The doctor asks.

"No, doctor. Unfortunately we discovered that there is something in her blood that is causing her to be none receptive to any of the blood that we try to use for a transfusion. We haven't quiet figured out the cause but we do know it has something to do with a kind of virus that has attached itself to her red blood cells. The lab is working on it now."

He sighs while looking over her clip board, "Unfortunately, I don't think this young lady has enough time to wait for lab the results. With the lack of oxygen to her brain becoming more critical by the hour, if she doesn't get that blood transfusion soon I am afraid we will just be treating nothing more than a vegetable."

"Is there anything we can do doctor?"

"No. Inform her family. They might want to know she most likely isn't going to make it through the night."

The two of them leave the room and Ken re-enters through the window. Unable to keep himself from crying he does his best to approach her quietly as to not draw attention. Needing to finish what he started, he removes her oxygen mask then uses his fingers to open her mouth ever so slightly. He uses his teeth to bite open his wrist and allows his blood to fill her mouth and slide down her throat. As he prays for her to give some kind of response. There is nothing. He can't even hear her breathing through her nose as the blood begins to drip from her lips.

"Come on. Please let this work. Please wake up."

There is only silence for the longest moment. Only the sound of the heart monitor measures the passage of time. Ken squeezes her cold hand tighter and tighter until his fingers go numb. Suddenly Ruby lets out a loud gasp as she sucks in a large amount of air into her lungs. Ken's heart dances with joy to see that she is awake.

"Ruby, you're alright! I'm here! I'm here!"

Things quickly change from bad to worse as she begins to convulse and gag. The sounds that escape her throat is like nothing Ken has ever heard before in his life. Even the fatal screams and gargles from his victims can not hold a comparison to this. It is as if she is choking but also being suffocated at the same time and the sound becomes worse and worse with each breath she takes into her lungs. The heart monitors don't help as it beeps loudly and inconsistently, causing him to panic that much more. He tries to keep her from thrashing about by holding down her head but she overpowers him as her head whips back and forth from the pillow to being lifted part way off the bed and back again. As she gags her eyes open revealing them to be solid black and her hair quickly turns white. Ken is not sure what to do at this point and can't believe what he is witnessing. She continues to deteriorate before him as her skin turns pale green, drys out, then cracks all over. His once beautiful goddess is dying and becoming nothing more than a withered corps.

"Oh my god Ruby! What have I done! What have I done! What-what..." Ken yells hyperventilating. His body becomes heavy with guilt. "I'm sorry my love! I'm so sorry!" He kisses her head as she continues to convulse and his tears soak her face.

Very suddenly her body becomes stiff and she falls limp to the bed. Her heart monitor draws out into a flat line that echos throughout the room. He looks to her eyes which are wide and unblinking. She is gone.

"No! No! No! Ruby! Ruby please! Please!" Ken screams.

The staff rushes into the room having heard all the shouting. They are not prepared for the horrific scene laid out before them. Out of the corner of their eyes they see a figure jump out the window like a shadow in the breeze, then become confused when they notice the dried up, dead, body laying in Ruby's bed. The nurse checks the window but there is nothing to be seen but an empty lawn. The doctor examines the body.

"What the hell is going on here? Where did this corpse come from?" The doctor ponders.

The nurse turns away from the window but doesn't join the doctor. "This is really strange. Is this some kind of prank?"

"If it is, it would have to be an elaborate one. To think that someone would have had to not only carry this body in here through the second story window but then also leave again with Ruby in hand... it just seems very unlikely."

"Are you saying that the body in the bed belongs to Mrs. Ivy? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I'll have to run some tests."

"Do you think it is contagious? Should we put the hospital in lock down?"

"No, I don't think we need to cause a panic just yet."

"I'm still going to notify security. Maybe they caught whom ever it was fleeing the area."

"Alright but hurry back. I'm going to need your help with this."

The nurse leaves the room in a hurry, not wanting to spend even another second near the body. The doctor leans in close to Ruby's face trying to find any resemblance of her former self. He places his fingers over her lips and opens them wide to check her teeth. He recognizes their unique shape and now knows for sure that the body laying before him is indeed Ruby's. 'But how can this be?' He asks himself. As he continues to look over her mouth. Though they are stained with blood he notices something off about the lining of her gums. They seem swollen which appears even more off considering the rest of her body has been depleted of fluids. He uses his index finger to press down on one of the small lumps and to his surprise a small, shark-like, tooth retracts from her gums.

"What the fuck is that?"

He suddenly feels hot air caress his fingers. Startled he instinctively pulls his hand away. He notices Ruby's eyes have shifted and are now staring directly at him. They call out to him as if to say 'Help me.' Slowly she reaches out her thin, bony, arm to him.

"Holy shit. You're still alive?" Remembering his bedside manner he takes her by the hand. "It's alright Mrs. Ivy. I'm going to take care of you." He turns to head towards to the door to call for assistance but Ruby keeps a tight grip on his hand. He tries to pull away but she refuses to budge. "Mrs. Ivy you need to let go so I can get you help." She still doesn't budge. He tries again to pull away but her hard fingers dig into his hand keeping him in place.

Beginning to panic the doctor does everything he can to remove himself from her grip but with each pull she just grips tighter. Soon her fingers are holding on so tightly that they pierce his skin. He tries to call out for help but before he can get out a single word, Ruby digs her fingers into the doctor's mouth to muffle him. Now having hold of his jaw, Ruby pulls him down towards her and bites a large chunk out of his neck. The doctor watches in horror as she chews his flesh around in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it.

Trying anything to get out of her grip at this point, he bites down on her fingers which to his surprise break away fairly easily. He spits the severed fingers onto the bed which disintegrate into two small mounds of blood that soak into the white sheets. Unfazed by this however, Ruby bites into the doctor's neck once again, ripping another chunk of flesh from his tender body. He falls backwards onto the floor and Ruby immediately pounces on top of him and continues to fill herself with his warmth even after he stops moving.

The nurse reenters the room and screams at the amount of blood that covers the tiled floor. Ruby turns to her like some kind of ravenous animal who's meal has been so rudely interrupted. The nurse stands in shock as her mind tries to process what it is seeing. A young woman with long, silver, hair is crouched over her colleague who lays motionless on the floor with his face and arms completely torn to pieces. As the woman stares at her, her lips drip with blood that stains her neck, down to her hospital gown. Rediscovering the feeling in her legs, the nurse tries to make a run for it but Ruby swiftly lunges at her and keeps her from even reaching the door. Just as she did with the doctor, she shoves her newly grown fingers into the nurses mouth to keep her from alerting any other members of the staff. Wasting no time, she sinks her teeth into the nurses throat and rips out her vocal cords.

Once Ruby has dined to her fill, she stands up from the floor and takes a look around the room. Having no memories of how she got to where she is, and worried about why she is in a hospital in the first place, she checks herself in the wall mirror for any sign of an injury. The first thing she notices is her hair. In the orange light of the sunset that casts through the window, it almost looks like fire at first but then she notices its metallic shine. The next thing she notices is her eyes. Though no one who just met her would give them a second glance, she can tell that they are much darker than they were before. Her iris is only a few shades lighter than her pupils but in contrast to her skin and now her hair they seem very dark. As for her skin, she notices that it is much softer than it use to be. It is also a very healthy shade of pink. Not too pale but also not tanned. It is as if her skin has never even been grazed by any kind of element, except for the blood that still stains her face.

As she washes her face in the nearby sink, she continues to check herself over. She finds no scaring, no blemishes, just soft skin all the way down her body. It reminds her of Ken's skin. Now picturing his handsome face, her body becomes very hot and she feels as if she could fuck every man in the city. She feels more energized than she ever has before in her life and her hormones are fighting to match it. She tries to keep herself calm however, knowing that there are more pressing matters at hand.

She removes the bloody hospital gown and grabs a clean one from the bedside dresser. Knowing there would be no way for her to leave through the front door without being seen, she checks the window. It is a long way down to the grass below but she figures if she holds onto the ledge and extends her arms out as far as she can, then it will only be a one story drop instead of two. She gets into position then takes a deep breath as she releases her grip from the ledge and falls strait down. As she lands on her feet she is surprised to discover that the impact has no effect on her limbs. Not giving it a second thought, she hurries away from the area and does her best to stay out of site as she makes her way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Not knowing where else to hide, Ken enters their house and locks the door behind him. He rests his back against the door as he slides himself to the floor and cries into his palms. "I killed her!" He screams out loud trying in vein to let the searing pain escape his chest. "I'm so sorry Ruby!" He screams again. "At least you are in a better place. Maybe it is for the best instead of being cursed like me."

Unable to restrain himself his mind carries him to the kitchen where he grabs a knife and tells himself he needs to find a way to join her. While holding his hand over the sink he stabs the knife through his hand and allows the physical pain to numb his emotional pain if only for the slightest moment. As soon as the emotional pain starts to resurface he plunges the knife into his hand again and again. Before long he has stabbed his hand so many times that his palm loses its structure and his fingers fall away, land in the sink with a soft clunk, then degrade into blood that slips down the drain. As he watches, it gives him an idea. If he just keeps cutting then eventually there will be nothing left.

Ruby returns home only to find that the front door is locked. She tries knocking a few times but receives no answer. Knowing that there isn't much time before someone discovers what has happened at the hospital and them=n sending the cops out to find her, she decides to smash the glass window with a rock to unlock it from the inside. She quickly swings open the door and re-locks it once inside.

"Ken?" She calls out then listens for an answer. She hears the sound of water running from somewhere inside the house. She moves into the living-room. "Ken?" She calls out again. She can now hear that the sound is coming from the upstairs bathroom. As she ascends the stairs she can hear someone whimpering. "Ken, are you okay?" She approaches the door and slowly pushes it open.

She finds the room pitch black. With no windows and no light coming from the hall, all she can hear is the sound of the shower cascading and the scent of blood fills the room. She flips the light switch and becomes startled by the mutilated body that looks up at her from inside the bathtub. It is missing its right arm, cut off at the shoulder. Also it has no legs. Just a half intact torso with one arm and a head with very little hair. Her heart slows down as she realizes that it is Ken. Though his face is hard to make out after what looks to be a hundred puncture wounds, there is no mistaking his bright green eyes.

As she stands before him, Ken can only see her out of his one good eye. He continues to slice off pieces of himself as he tells himself that his plan is working. 'I can see my love's silhouette. It becomes more clear with each continuous stab. It's working.' She looks even more beautiful to him than ever. The softness of her colors, her face illuminating as powerful as the moon. He smiles at her with what little muscles his face has left.

"My goddess... I've finally made it. I was worried I would never see you again. But it has finally happened. I can finally be at peace."

Ruby finds it hard to understand him without lips. She looks at him wanting so badly to lift him into her arms and hold him close. But what could she do to get him back on his feet? Literally. She thinks to herself for a moment but nothing she can come up with would give them enough time before the police show up.

"Ken... this isn't..." She is cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Shit," she mutters. "Ken, I'll be right back, okay?"

"No, please don't go," he cries.

She hushes him, "It's gonna be okay. I just need you to remain quiet. Okay?"

He nods his head. The doorbell rings again. Ruby exits the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. As she hurries down the stairs she can hear the sound of a cop radio beeping as a dispatch woman sends out info in an unpatterned structure. She approaches the door, unlocks it, then pulls the door open just enough for her eyes to look through. She doesn't want them catching wind of her new look.

"Can I help you officers?"

They both turn to her surprised. "Um... Mrs. Ivy?"

"Yes?"

"We're sorry ma'am but we are a bit confused. It was reported earlier today that you were in an accident and sent to the hospital. Do you know anything about that?"

"Well no officer. I can't say that I do. I have been home by myself all day."

"We did also notice that the window on your door is broken. Is it possible someone maybe broke into the house and steal any of your belongings? Maybe an ID or a drivers license?"

"No, I did that because I had locked myself out of the house. Just one of those things, you know."

"Well ma'am, we are sorry to disturb you but we are gonna need to insist on taking a look around."

"Is that absolutely necessary officers? I mean... I'm fine as you can see."

"We have a warrant if you would like to see it."

Knowing there would be no going back after this Ruby decides that the two gentleman who stand before her would be her last meal before having to flee the city. "No, no it's alright. Please come in." She opens the door wide but stands behind the door to remain out of site.

The two officers step through the door and into the poorly lit living-room. Ruby closes the door behind them.

"Is something wrong with the lights?" They ask.

Ruby allows her fight mode to take over. She prays for things to play out quietly but she might not have that option. Still hyped up on her meal from the hospital, she grabs the two police officers by the heads and slam them hard into each other. The officer on the left goes down in a daze and slams his head on the floor for good measure. The other officer grabs for his gun but Ruby smacks it out of his hand immediately after he pulls it from its holster. He then reaches for his radio to signal for back up but Ruby uses the technique that has yet to fail her and shoves her fingers into the officers mouth to quiet him. She then pulls the radio from its place on his chest and throws it to the floor. It shatters into pieces as it his the hardwood.

The officer tries to get the upper hand on his petite attacker but is unable to overpower her shear energy. She kicks him in the knee over and over until he falls to the floor. He continues to fight even as she climbs over him and does her best to pull his face to the side to expose his neck. She can smell his panic and hear the pulse of his heart racing a hundred miles per hour. To her it is just a dinner bell and she looses all sense of morality as she sinks her teeth into his flesh and drinks in the sweet nectar from within.

Once she is sure the officer has stopped moving for good she turns to the other one that is still knocked out on the floor. Now even more energized, she is able to lift up his arms and drag him into the kitchen with little effort. She props him up onto the table then grabs a knife and a large, water pitcher. She places the pitcher on a chair at the edge of the table then lays the officer onto his stomach with his head resting over the edge. She lifts up his head and uses the knife to cut a clean line over this throat. Having punctured his jugular, his blood spills quickly from the wound, filling the pitcher. The man gags while still unconscious. 'At least he doesn't have to suffer the same fate as his partner.' She thinks to herself. The pitcher overflows even before the man has finished suffocating and Ruby waits until she can hear his heart stop before releasing his hair from her fingers. She picks up the pitcher and holds it carefully in her hands to ensure she does not drop it before she can get it to Ken.

She heads back up the stairs and reenters the bathroom. Ken still lays under the cascading water and she can tell that even after she told him she would be back, he continued to fillet himself and has stripped his entire lower half to nearly only bones. She is amazed he is actually still conscious let alone able to move. She sets the pitcher of blood on the counter next to the tub then kneels down to turn off the shower. She then places her hand over what is left of Ken's face and turns it towards herself. She can see that his eyes have become dilated. No doubt his body's response to the fact that she just brought him a large dose of the only thing that can make him better.

"Ken, if you can still hear me... I need you to do something for me, okay?" His eyes blink once in response to her but no words escape his lips. She tries to make herself sound as urgent as possible, "I need you to make a decision and quickly. Either you can stay here and continue to slice away at yourself until either you are unable to move or nothing remains, or I need you to drink this and then join me in the bedroom. Do you understand what I am saying?" He blinks at her again. "Okay. I'm going to give you a few minutes to make your decision but after that I will be leaving this house with or without you. I love you."

She gives him a kiss on the mouth hoping that it would not be their last but at the same time she understands just how much Ken has suffered. Now that he has come so close to death it will be up to him to decide if their lives are worth living together.

She turns her attention away and exits the bathroom while closing the door behind her. She enters the bedroom and begins to pack as many suitcases she thinks she can carry. Only the essentials will be appropriate. She will have to leave everything behind and start a new life somewhere far away. She is only glad she decided not to put all her money into the bank and has kept a decent nest egg locked away in her safe that has built up from her tribal checks over the years. She grabs the wads of cash and separates it into different pockets of each of the bags to ensure that if one bag happens to be stolen or go missing she wont lose everything.

About fifteen minuets pass and she finishes packing, then takes a moment to sit down on the bed to calm herself. She needs to get her head strait. So much has happened all in one day and it still isn't over. She looks down at her hand and finds that she is still wearing the engagement ring Ken had given her the night before. Tears escape her eyes as she thinks about the fact that he still hasn't come out of the bathroom. He must truly only wish for death at this point. She takes in a deep breath, wipes her face, then clears her throat trying to toughen herself up for what is about to come. Just as she is about to give up on him and begins to grab up her bags, she hears the knob of the bathroom door slowly open. Ken steps out into the hall and makes his way to the bedroom.

Ruby stares at him in shock with her hands covering her face. He is completely back to his old self. As if nothing ever happened to him. He stands butt naked before her, soaking wet from the shower, and without a single drop of blood to be seen upon him.

"Ken?" She manages to say through a tight throat.

"Ruby, my love. You're really here?"

She nods her head the lowers her hands. "Yes Kennith. I'm here."

Overjoyed they spread their arms wide to one another and embrace tightly. The feeling of each others warmth is so relaxing to both of them that it as if all the pain from the past day just melts away. Tears of joy stream down Ken's face as he breaths Ruby into himself. Her scent is unlike anything he has ever smelt before. It is a scent that seems to be a mark of his territory but also one that fills him with a deep sense to be protective of her. Ruby has a similar sensation the only difference being that he now gives off a kind of pheromone that makes her feel as if he is her dominant figure and must be respected. They kiss and as they do so, he can taste that she is different. Sweeter somehow. Like fresh wild raspberries that have been bathing in sunlight. As their tongues dance, he wants nothing more but to be as deep inside her as possible. She is his mate as well as his wife. It seems only fitting that the two of them should become one. His erection presses hard against her pelvis as he pulls at her jeans, trying to lower them from her hips, but she takes him by the hands stopping him.

"I need you so bad right now," he begs her.

Feeling that it is her duty to obey him she finds it hard to resist his request. Instead she gives him a quick kiss to sedate him. "I know. Believe me I feel the same way. But we need to focus right now. More police will be coming soon and we need to gather up all the money we can before they cut off all our bank cards." She moves to the closet and grabs a towel then tosses it to him. She then searches for something he can wear. "I've already got everything packed. We just need to get in the car and get as far away from here as possible before anyone sees us. Lord knows the cop car pulled up outside has already turned a few heads so we gotta move fast."

She pulls out a shirt and pants from the closet and tosses them onto the bed in front of him. She then grabs a pair of underwear and socks from the dresser and hands them to him. He gives her his biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault. I told you I would never blame you for what happens, including this. Just know that I still love you just as much as I did yesterday when we said our 'I dos' and nothing is ever going to change that."

He gives her a smile and she responds by giving him a tender kiss. She then grabs the bags off the bed and waits for him to do the same. Once they are both ready, they make their way down to the car and throw the bags inside. Only giving the house one last quick look, they hop into the car and speed off down the street.

After reaching the city limits, the two of them find a small gas station with a working ATM machine to make their withdrawals. With each of their cards having only a six hundred dollar withdraw limit, they would have to make a few stops before they could empty out their cards completely. They stow away the large handfuls of cash in their pockets and do their best to not act suspicious while doing so. Ruby can't help but feel like all eyes are on her now that her hair is much lighter than it use to be. Fortunately no one seems to bat an eye. No doubt that anyone who doesn't know her would just think she bleached her hair then died it white so that she could look like her favorite pop singer or perhaps some female super hero. She only hopes that it is different enough so that no one would be able to identify her in any security footage. After all, the only people who have seen her after her transformation are dead. No one should be looking for a woman with light hair. They will be looking for an injured brunet who looks like she just got hit by a truck.

She looks to the young, male, cashier who looks up from his cell phone to see her staring. He gives her a gentle smile but her face remains still as her eyes focus hard on his neck. Her primal instincts have grabbed her. Any second she will jump over that counter and sink her teeth deep into his delicious skin as if it is a rare cheeseburger. The sweet juices will squirt from the flesh and drizzle down her chin. The hairs on her neck stand up. She prepares herself to pounce. Ken places his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of focus.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she replies unsure even to herself.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." He slips his hand over hers and leads her out to the car. Once they are back on the road he decides it is best to talk to her about what just happened. "Ruby, I recognized that look you had just now. You were going to jump that guy."

"I was not. That would ruin our whole plan."

"You might have been thinking that but our minds and bodies don't always correspond. Especially now. You're going to have to learn to control it."

She looks away out the window ashamed of herself. "I know."

"Hey, come here."

He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. She looks at him and they give each other a loving kiss. She then rests her head on his shoulder.

"So how much further?" She asks.

"Well, if we want that to be our last pick up for the night then we still need to drive a few more hours to ensure that the cops won't get a whiff of our trail. That also means that if we start up again tomorrow then we will have to do even more driving to get out of their circle again."

"I don't care about tomorrow. Right now I just want to snuggle up in a nice, warm, bed with you."

"All right. I'll keep an eye out for a motel. You can get some sleep if you want."

"No. I won't be able to sleep until I know we can both relax."

Ken gives her a kiss on the forehead then turns his attention back to the road. The glossy, yellow, lines of the black pavement reminds him of all the times he has had to do this in the past. So much running. So much worry and now that worry is even greater because it is not only himself that he has to hide. As her scent fills the air of the car he can't help but breathe her in. The euphoric smell causes his heart to flutter. He sighs trying to get himself to relax but he can not. He want's nothing more but to pull the car over and place her upon his lap. His open zipper scrapping against hers as they make love in the moonlight. He scratches at the bulge that has formed in his pants. He can feel his boner creeping up his pant leg. Ruby notices his discomfort.

"What is it my love?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She looks down at his lap and finds his rock hard penis pulsing under the tightness of his pants. She slides her fingers over it but Ken immediately stops her.

"Please, not right now. I need to focus on the road."

"Sorry. I just can't help myself."

"Believe me. I know."


	6. Chapter 6

A few more hours pass and Ken pulls into a small motel just off the beaten path. It is a place he has been to before. He only hopes there has not been any new management to throw off the fact that he chose this place because it is cash only and they don't ask a lot of questions. They step inside and he is relieved to find a familiar old lady sitting behind the desk.

"Good evening sir," she greets.

"Good evening. A single room with a queen bed please." He slides a hundred across the counter to her.

"First time I have seen you here with a lady," she teases.

"Well, you know. We all got to get tied down sometime." He gives her a playful smile.

The old lady hands them the key to their room. "You're in number sixteen. The room is around back."

"Thanks."

They head back out to the car and pull around to the sliding glass door with the number sixteen above it. He uses the key to unlock the door and they quickly step inside. As Ruby turns on all the lights Ken heads over to the front door and places a 'Do Not Disturb' sign over the knob, then locks, and bolts it shut. Ruby pulls the blinds and curtain closed. As she is finishing up, Ken steps up behind her, while pulling off his shirt. He wraps his arms around her waist. They both moan to each other, so happy to just be in each others embrace. Ken kisses at her neck and takes in a nose full of her hair. His erection immediately returns.

"I need you," he whispers sensually into her ear.

"I know. I need you too."

Ruby massages his biceps with her fingertips as his slip under her blouse. He slowly lifts it up over her shoulders then lets it fall to the floor as he cups her breasts in his hands. Before long he pulls her bra straps loose and then unclasps the back giving him full exposure. Her skin is even softer than before. He wants to caress his lips and tongue over every inch of her flawless body. Ruby can feel his hard body pressing against her back. So many taught muscles just begging to be massaged by her. They can already feel the room becoming hot. Their hormones like that of two teenagers eager for their first time. Ken moves his palms down from her breasts to the band of her jeans and pulls them loose. They fall to the floor with a soft rustle along with her panties.

Now bare naked before him his right hand returns to her breast as his left hand ventures down her V-line to her slit. His middle finger searches for her entrance as his index finger and ring finger massage her pelvis. Her body tenses as if she is about to orgasm on the spot. She lets out a moan consciously trying to keep herself from uttering it too loud. She turns to face him.

"I can't handle any teasing right now."

She grasps at his zipper and pulls it down. The clasp of his pants comes lose from the shear pressure of his cock desperately trying to escape its confinement. She pulls at the band of his underwear and his cock springs out to greet her, swollen, and twitchy.

Her mouth drools a bit. "Take me Ken."

He presses his mouth hard into hers and she accepts it willingly. Like that of a pillow he is able to lift her up. He wraps her legs around his waist as he turns and places her onto the bed. Wasting no time, he crawls over her and slips himself into her smooth, warm, quivering, pocket. Even after all the times they have had sex she still manages to take his breathe away. More so even, now that he has this overwhelming sense that she belongs to him even though he is not sure where that sense is coming from. In his mind she is his equal but something inside him tells him that she is now his and his alone. If anyone else were to even lay a finger on her he would take them down so fast.

With each thrust Ruby's moans become slightly louder, unable to hold back how much pleasure he is poring into her. It is as if he is giving her everything. His heart, soul, and mind. So much dedication.

She catches her breath long enough to speak, "I just realized something."

"What's that?" He huffs.

"This is our first time together as man and wife."

He gives her a big smile and she smiles back. He leans down to her and she digs her fingers hard into the back of his neck to keep him from being able to lift away from her. She then steals his breath as they kiss for the longest moment. Anticlimactically their bodies try to become one but can't quite reach a desirable state.

"I love you so much," Ruby moans.

"I love you too," Ken replies.

"I need to feel more of you inside me," she begs.

"More? Like how?"

"I want to do like what you always did to me. I want to drink you into myself."

Ken slows his thrusts so that he can give himself some air. "Ruby, I understand the feeling, but with us now both being turned, I am not sure what that could do to us."

"What is the worst that can happen? Neither of us can die so..."

"Still. Even in stories the idea of drinking tainted blood never ends well."

"Please," she continues to beg, "I want to try it. Even if it is only once."

"So do I he admits." He speeds up his thrusts once again. "Okay. We'll do it at the same time. At the moment of climax. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

He nibbles at her breasts sending shivers over her body. She grasps at his butt never wanting his cock to pull out. The corona of his head kisses at her G-spot again and again. Their genitals slap together as they become more and more wet. The curve of his shaft presses against her clitoris with each passing and her hips automatically lift up to meet his. His hard muscles press against her. His pecs against her breasts, his abs against her stomach, and even his leg muscles that bulge and contract with every thrust. He is the pinnacle of a male physique and she can't get enough.

"Ken! I'm so close!" She moans.

"Just a few more seconds," he instructs.

Her head swims as her endorphins rise. "I can't! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

He gives her one last large thrust slipping himself all the way inside. Her walls tighten and twitch and his swollen cock erupts into her. As she feels his warmth fill her uterus Ruby wraps her arms around his back and sinks her teeth deep into his neck. The pain only increases Ken's pleasure and though he still finds it a bad idea to do so he can't help but crave his beloved's taste filling his mouth. He turns his head slightly in order to mimic Ruby's posture and allows his teeth to wreck her flawless skin. As soon as her blood caresses his tongue it is as if he is drinking in death itself. He gags, causing the blood to spit from his lips onto her shoulder as well as the bed-sheets.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He tries to pull back from her feeling as if he is going to vomit but she continues to feast with no signs of stopping. "Ruby, you have to let go. I gotta get to the bath-" a bit of bile fills his mouth but he manages to keep it down. "Ruby!" He hollers.

Still she doesn't budge. She is drinking him so hungerly that he can actually feel his own blood spilling from his neck and dripping down his chest. He tries with all his might to pull her off but she has already drained him to the point of weakness. For the second time in his life he feels that if he can't stop the feasting of his blood, he will die. But what can he do? It's not like the first time where he could fight back. He doesn't want to hurt her. Every second he spends thinking of a plan the weaker he becomes. No longer able to hold himself up, he falls to the bed landing dead weight over her. Unfazed she continues to drink. He can feel his veins withering as she sucks them dry.

Using the last of his strength he tries to reach her once again, "Ruby. My love... please stop."

To his surprise she suddenly pulls her lips free from his neck. She rolls them over onto their sides then sits up in the bed. For the longest moment she just stares at the far wall breathing in an eerie, deathly, way.

He does his best to roll over to look at her. "Ruby? Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" She repeats.

"Sweetheart look at me. You're scaring me."

"You're scaring me," she repeats while taking in another dry breath.

He uses his body weight to shift himself into a sitting position. He places his hand over her cheek to turn her towards him. He is taken back by her face which has become old and haggard. Her eyes are fully dilated turning them into two black holes.

Ken begins to weep and wraps his arms around her. "I should have known this is what my blood would do to you. Why didn't you stop?"

"Hungry," she answers.

"How could you be this hungry? We both just fed a few hours ago."

Her eyes finally shift to meet his. "I'm sorry master."

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me. I'm not your master. I'm your husband and you are my wife. Remember?"

Her eyes blink rapidly and her pupils return to their normal state. Tears escape the corner of her eyes and mix with his blood along her cheeks.

"Ken?"

"Yes my love. I'm here."

"I hurt you," she cries, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"But it is. I told myself I needed to stop but I just kept going. Even though the taste was vile I just wanted to take in very last drop. I wanted every bit of you inside me." She looks deeply into his eyes. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. This is just how things are with us and I am going to help you get this under control just as you helped me."

"I don't think I can do it. I'm just so thirsty all the time."

"I know sweetheart. I know." He brushes his fingers through her hair. "We'll get past this." He gives her a kiss while trying to fight the unpleasantness that their blood is causing to his insides. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up then I'll go out and get us something."

They help each other get cleaned up in the bathroom then toss the dirty sheet into the bathtub. When they think the room is clean enough they call the service desk for a fresh bed set. Without question the elderly lady brings them some new sheets and leaves them alone immediately after. Ken gets the bed back together then tucks Ruby into it.

"Now I need you to stay here okay? I know it is going to be hard because you're going to want to feed but in order for me to get you something I need to trust that you are not going to run off and get yourself into trouble. Can you promise me you will stay right here until I get back?"

"But what if something happens to you? I made you weak. You could get hurt."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I am familiar with the area so I shouldn't be gone long. Just keep the doors locked and don't answer them for anyone."

He gives her a kiss on the forehead. Her dry skin flakes against them making him have to wipe them away. He heads out the door, and grabs a few things from the car, before taking a stroll down the street.

Ruby drifts in and out of sleep as her mind tries to force her to venture out in search for pray. Her exhaustiveness manages to out weigh her hunger so each time she thinks she is about to break her promise to Ken she drifts back into sleep. She is unsure how much time has passed when she hears the sliding glass door unlock then glide open. Immediately she can smell the scent of a fresh kill waft into the room. She opens her eyes to see Ken re-closing and locking the door behind him with a large thermos clutched in his hand. His posture lets her know that he must have gotten his fill during the kill.

He makes sure the blinds are still closed then steps up beside the bed. He helps her to sit up then opens the top before handing the thermos to her. She drinks up the sweet nectar inside quickly. It is still slightly warm but not the best. She thinks about how delicious those cops tasted. A part of her hates herself for even thinking such a way but another part of her can't wait to kill again. Once she finishes the entire thermos she is able to regain her focus and realizes that Ken had to do the one thing he has been trying to ride himself from.

"I'm sorry you had to kill again," Ruby says.

"It's nothing. Keeping you healthy and satisfied is all I care about now."

"But that isn't right. You should have to feel like you're responsible for me."

"But I am. Not only are you my wife, you're my lover, and I am the one who turned you. Unlike the one who made me, I want to take responsibility for what I have done. When I let those few drops of my blood enter your mouth I knew I as about to take on a huge responsibility, but I was happy to do it. And I would do it again." He runs his fingers through her silky hair and gives her a smile. Her pupils return to their cute, innocent, state. "Looks like you are back to your regular, youthful, self."

Ruby rubs her fingers over her cheeks and finds them to be silky soft. "Why is it my form changes so much when I'm hungry? You're body doesn't do that."

"I wish I knew. I've never been able to find any information about this stuff. My only guess is the reason your blood lust is more dire than mine is because your heart wasn't beating when I turned you. Maybe that had some kind of effect that takes on a different form which of course means that I am the one who fucked up." His heart sinks deep into his chest making it hard for him to breathe as his guilt swells up. "God fucking..." He balls up his fists. "I can't do anything right."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm not mad at you or anything."

He looks up at her. "How can you possibly love me? All I've done is fuck up your life again and again." He smacks his palm against his forehead.

"That's not true. You have made my life so much more worth living since the day we met. To tell you the truth, that night on the cliff, if you hadn't been there... I probably would have been the one in the news the next day. It makes me sad to think we might never had met if I hadn't shown up those few seconds before you were going to step off that cliff. We could have been two lost souls, damned to roam the afterlife sad, scared, and alone. Forever." She takes him by the hand and rests their ring fingers up next to each other. Their wedding bands rub together. "But that's not what happened and now here we are."

They give each other a tender kiss.

"I'm not going to fail on my promise. I'm going to do anything and everything I can to make this all up to you. For starters, we'll go to Asia and I am going to pamper you with anything and everything your heart desires. I will feed you delicacies both exclusive and rare. You are my goddess and nothing you ask of me will be questionable."

She puts down the thermos on the nightstand then wipes her lips. "Come here," she instructs as she holds out her arms to him.

He embraces her and she quickly pulls his shirt off his back and tosses it to the floor. He strips off his pants then crawls under the blankets to join her. They make love numerous more times throughout the night before passing out from exhaustion.

The next day they finish up getting out the rest of their money from the bank. After a few days of driving they are able to make it to a new city and Ken seeks out someone who can help them to get some fake Ids and passports. Only a few hundred dollars later they make their way to the airport to hop on the first flight out to Shanghai. While on their fifteen hour plane ride they become members of the mile high club more than a few times. The rest of the time they spend helping each other learn the basics of the Chinese language. As soon as they land inside China they pick up an atlas. Finding a hotel is next on the list and after that they would have to find somewhere to feast.

As the day turns to night they hit up one of the local bars. After a few hours of scoping out the joint they find a disgruntled, middle-aged, man being awfully touchy to some of the younger women who are just trying to mind their own business. Though he is not bad looking for his age both of them can tell he has a presences about him that just gives off unpleasantness. After getting shot down numerous times he becomes angry and purposefully knocks over a group's drinks. He is told to leave by the bouncers and angrily obeys.

Ruby gives Ken a signal that she is about to bait him and Ken keeps his distance as she hurries towards the door to catch up with him. Using her feminine wilds she is able to catch his attention.

In Chinese she says, "Hey big boy. Why are you so sad?" (Hēi, dà nánhái. Nǐ wèishéme zhème shāngxīn?)

He replies in broken English, "You American sluts are all the same. Teases and nothing more."

"Oh come on now. I don't think that is entirely fair." She tries her hardest to use her seductive voice even though the very idea of him touching her disgusts her to her core. She plays with the edge of her skirt, hiking it up just enough for him to get a quick glance at her panties.

He drools even having only gotten a peek and comes at her with his grabby hands. "Now this is what I am talking about."

She takes a step back from him and he becomes irritated again. She uses her index finger to signal him to follow her down the alleyway behind her.

"Come on. We can do it right over here."

She can smell the desperation on him as he follows her into the dimly lit ally.

"You better not be trying to play some kind of trick on me. A little girl like you is nothing against a man like me."

"If you keep talking like that, you are going to ruin the mood," she moans.

They suddenly stop about halfway down the alley. Ruby turns to face him and stands with her hip to one side and her hand out for payment.

"How much?" He asks.

"Depends on how much you want?" She replies while pulling down her shirt to revel more of her cleavage.

As he digs into his wallet trying to find every bit of cash that he can Ruby does a little dance to entice him to want to pay as much as possible. Little does he know it is only a distraction. He pulls the money out from his wallet with a shaky hand.

"Wǒ yǒu sìbǎi gè." (I have four hundred.)

Ruby begins to laugh menacingly. The man becomes confused and realizes that she is look at something behind him. He turns to find Ken standing before him with his shark-like teeth smiling at him. He turns back to Ruby who now is also smiling at him with her fangs reveled. Panicking he backs himself away from them but traps himself up against a wall.

" Xīxuèguǐ! Nǐ shì xīxuèguǐ!" (Vampires! You are vampires!)

Ken grabs the man by the throat and squeezes hard to silence him. He turns to Ruby. "Bon appetit my love."

"Ditto," she replies happily.

They both turn back to the man and sink their teeth deep into his flesh.

THE END


End file.
